06 August 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-08-06 ; Comments *Start of show: "Did you hear me on the Annie Nightingale show on Sunday? Terrific. On tonight's programme, we have a session from Jimmy Norton's Explosion. Who are they? I hear you cry: Glen Matlock, Danny Kustow and Budgie. All were better known for their history with other bands: Sex Pistols and Rich Kids (Matlock), Tom Robinson Band (Kustow), and Big In Japan, Slits and Siouxsie & The Banshees (Budgie). We have a repeat of the first ever Rezillos session, recorded on December 12th 1977, a host of records of course, including records by Trevor Walters (no relation), the Tours, Rudi, Stiff Little Fingers, Capital Letters, Ry Cooder, Cockney Rejects, the Outcasts, 999, Bootsy's Rubber Band and a whole gang of Danes, We start the programme, though, with Madness." *Following a phone call from Kid Jensen, insincerely bewails the fact that he has never been invited to any of his fellow DJ's homes and none of them has ever accepted his offers to come down to Peel Acres, citing reasons such as having to lance the cat's boil. *Ry Cooder track prompts thoughts of a Braniff airline hostess called Judy: "I could tell you some stories, but you'd only laugh." (See Margrave Of The Marshes, Peel & Ravenscroft, Bantam Press, 2005, p 156-8.) Sessions *Jimmy Norton's Explosion, one and only session. Recorded: 1979-07-30. No known commercial release. *Rezillos, #1 (rpt). Recorded: 1977-12-12. 'Top Of The Pops' available on Movement: BBC Radio 1 Peel Sessions 1977-1979 (BBC Worldwide Ltd./EMI). Tracklisting Files a and c begin *Madness: 'Madness (7"-The Prince)' (Two-Tone) *Rezillos: 'Top Of The Pops' (Peel Session) *Jimmy Norton's Explosion: 'Just Like Lazarus' (Peel Session) *Mods: 'Love Only Me (Compilation LP-Mods May Day 1979)' (Bridge House) *Sods: 'Suicide / Copenhagen / Ghost Rider (LP-Minutes To Go)' (Step-Forward) *Jags: Back Of My Hand (7")' (Island) continues after tape flip File a ends File b begins *Punishment Of Luxury: 'Brain Bomb (7"-Secrets)' (United Artists) *Bootsy's Rubber Band: 'Shejam (Almost Bootsy Show) (LP-This Boot Is Made For Fonk-n)' (Warner Bros.) *Rezillos: 'No' (Peel Session) *Cravats: 'Burning Bridges (7"-The End. Spring 1979.)' (Small Wonder) *Jimmy Norton's Explosion: 'Ambition' (Peel Session) *999: 'Let's Face It (LP-Separates)' (United Artists) *Outcasts: Cops Are Coming (LP - Self Conscious Over You) Good Vibrations *Cockney Rejects: 'Police Car (7"-Flares 'N Slippers)' (Small Wonder) *Desperate Bicycles: Advice On Arrest (EP - New Cross, New Cross) Refill *Capital Letters: Run Run Run (12" Single) Greensleeves *Stiff Little Fingers: Law & Order (LP - Inflammable Material) Rough Trade *Fashion: Don't Touch Me (LP - Product Perfect) IRS *Rezillos: Fight Amongst Yourselves (Peel Session) - continues after tape flip (tape flip) *Secret Affair: Time For Action (Single) I-Spy *Ry Cooder: Go Home Girl (LP - Bop Til You Drop) Warner Brothers *Jimmy Norton's Explosion: Getting Away With Murder (Peel Session) *Modern English: Drowning Man (Single) Limp *Rudi: I Spy (EP) Good Vibrations *Tours: Language School (Single) *Robin Williamson & His Merry Band: The Woodcutters Song (LP - Glint At The Kindling) Criminal *Rezillos: (My Baby Does) Good Sculptures (Peel Session) *''Plays opening of Roses Are Red by mistake'' *Jimmy Norton's Explosion: 'Lost In A Landslide' (Peel Session) *Roses Are Red: Your Love Is Like A Ballistic Missile (Single) Posthumous Petal *Trevor Walters: 'Try And Love Again (12"")' (Santic) *Little Walter: 'Lights Out (7")' (Chess) File b ends :(JP: 'Sitting in the studio in total darkness, I can hardly see who's on tomorrow night's programme. It's the Chords and Secret Affair: compare and contrast. Tonight you heard Jimmy Norton's Explosion and the Rezillos.') File c ends File ;Name *a) 02-08-79000.mp3 *b) 06-08-79prt2.mp3 *c) 1979-08-06 John Peel Radio 1 DB096+DB097 ;Length *a) 01:34:22 *b) 01:34:21 *c) 02:00:21 ;Other *a) Start to 1.10.00 is 02 August 1979, then start of 06 August 1979 to middle of Jags single. *b) Continues from Jags single. File created from T118 and T119 of 400 Box. Final track of the night cuts off before end. *c) File created from DB096 & DB097 of the Derby Box. Sound upgrade. For the first time, complete recording of final track and (most of) Peel's signoff. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:Derby Box